1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vent actuators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vent actuator designed for use in opening roof vents on vehicles such as pick up truck mounted campers and motor homes. The conventional form of roof vent is manually pivoted to an open position. This requires an individual travelling alone to stop the vehicle in order to open the vent. In order to overcome this problem, and to provide a control for the position of the vent, the present invention provides a motorized remote actuator controlled by a dashboard mounted switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vent actuators are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a vent actuator is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,799, which issued to E. Brodin on Jan. 17, 1978. This patent discloses an automatic ventilation regulating device for windows, doors and the like, including a spindle, a slide displaceable along the spindle, a driving motor for displacing the slide on the spindle, and a settable thermostat arranged for controlling the operation of the motor in response to the temperature in the room to be ventilated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,761, which issued to A. Lutz et al on Mar. 6, 1979, discloses a vehicle roof opening having a detachable tiltable cover. In order to tilt the cover, a telescoping device is provided at the rear end thereof, which is attachable to the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,556, which issued to P. Hauber on Mar. 13, 1979, discloses a motorized vent actuator for controlling the position of an edge opening vent in the roof of a recreational vehicle. The vent operator is coupled to an electric motor by a set of reduction gears which drive two pivotal sector arms which raise or lower the vent cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,524, which issued to P. Pelchat on Feb. 5, 1980, discloses a vent actuator for a pivotable vehicle window. A vehicle power window actuator for pivoting a glass view panel about an axis includes a wire cable having a jack screw portion rotated by an electric motor to produce linear movement of the cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,185, which issued to H. Bienert et al on Dec. 13, 1983, discloses a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle top having an outwardly movable sliding cover driven by an electric motor through a transmission and at least one threaded cable engaging a pinion of the transmission. A manually actuated switch and a limit switch with a contact arm are provided in a circuit of the electric motor. The contact arm cooperates with a cam of a trip gear to interrupt the current supply to the electric motor in a closed position of the sliding cover.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a remote vent actuator which includes a motor energized by the discharge of a capacitor to actuate vent operating linkage. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a servo mechanism for allowing precise positional control of a pivotal vent. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices include the provision of a variable resistor and capacitor circuit connected to a three position switch for selectively charging the capacitor in either of two opposite polarities and for energizing a relay to discharge the capacitor through an actuating motor. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of vent actuators, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such vent actuators, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.